


Can't Bring Myself to Mind

by championofnone



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor doesn't pay attention when he gets hurt in battle. Dorian wishes he didn't worry so much, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Bring Myself to Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Shit, are you bleeding?!”

“Vishante kaffas, are you bleeding!?”

The Inquisitor looked down where Dorian was tugging the armor off of him. “You know, if you want to get my clothes off, all you have to do is ask.” 

The altus slapped his upper arm as he finished getting the Inquisitor’s gauntlet off, the gash bleeding even more as the pressure around it was removed. It ran around the curve of his forearm, a rather deep slash that he must not have noticed getting in the last fight against the undead swarm. Bloody Fallow Mire. 

“You  _are_ bleeding, you imbecile,” Dorian chided, summoning a small wave of healing magic to at least seal the skin around the wound so it could be treated properly later. “Dod you even notice when you get hurt?” 

“But I get such wonderful care after, so remind me again why I should stop?” he grinned, unable to help it despite the pouring rain and Dorian’s glare, the other man pinching his wrist in reprimand. 

“Next time perhaps I’ll let you bleed out, and simply summon you back from the dead.”

“That would be interesting, we should try that one time.” 

Dorian wanted to groan; the Inquisitor was completely ridiculous for a grown man, jumping in front of any blade that was about to cut into Dorian without thinking about his own safety, and he had a horrible sense of humor to match. But Dorian's worry superseded any comment he would’ve returned. 

“I’d much rather you not, I don’t need you dying on me, you lug.” 

The wound mostly healed, the Inquisitor shook his arm a bit before shrugging the gauntlet back on and reaching up to the back of Dorian’s neck, pulling the other man closer and kissing his forehead. “I’ll be more careful, although I doubt that would make you worry any less.”

Dorian hoped the darkness of the Mire hid the flush he knew had bloomed on his face. “Yes, well. Someone has to save the Inquisitor from certain doom now and again.” 

He got a grin from the Inquisitor in return, ignoring the rush of affection in favor of faking irritation. He was fairly certain the Inquisitor didn’t buy it that time, and he couldn’t really bring himself to mind.


End file.
